Shattered Mask
by Merilwen-Vendethiel
Summary: (Rated M) Kuroko has gone through many painful memories that he wishes for everyone to not know about. But that doesn't work in the GoM; now they strive to keep his secrets secret. How long can they keep this up? How did Kagami find out? Akashi accepts Kuroko's choice?Why was Ryoma wearing the same mask as Kuroko?
1. UPDATES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME THAT HAS BEEN USED IN THIS BOOK.**

_**THIS BOOK IS Yaoi/shounen ai intended if you dont like then please avoid reading.**_

_**LOVE REVIEWS! I love reading about what others think about what I've written so far, so where I mess up I go back and fix, re-word, spelling, etc...  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Goal next week is to have an actual chapter, will most likely be longer then this current one and will leave a huge cliff hanger!  
**_

* * *

This is my third fanfiction, so forgive me if it doesn't sound right when you first read it, I wrote this in about 30min, just from being bored. Any and all updates about this book will be posted here, and I don't intend to put the disclaimer on every chapters, so figured I'd just make this page to start with so you can not only see all updates but the disclaimer note which goes for the entire story.

* * *

ALRIGHT I intend to keep to this story as much as possible, reviews are always nice, I'll be holding a voting session about who you as the readers should think the couples should be in the book, don't feel ashamed by your answer because as the first couple starts to form I'll most likely decide to make an mpreg somewhere in here. I love cliff hangers so don't get too mad at me if your left hanging at the end of one chapter. ^_^

Some chapters have foul language in it, and I intend to re-word them as soon as I can, thank you for your paitence if you have a problem with the language.  
Some of the characters may or may not have OOC moments.

* * *

**News**:

_12/19/12:_ =^.^= started book.  
_1/30/13: _Chapter 1 has been posted! (sorry if the chapters short T.T I kinda got blocked on how to completely finish this chapter but figured I'd just continue in next chapter)  
_2/13/13: _CHAPTER 2 IS UP! (was trying something different in how to sorta tell what happened to Ryoma. Hope you all like it!)

* * *

**THIS IS HERE BECAUSE I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO PICK TWO ANIME FROM THIS LIST. I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL PUT MORE THEN THE ONE ANIME IN HERE BUT FOR NOW THIS IS IT.**

**Current Anime in Book:**_  
The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays  
The Prince of Tennis_


	2. Prologue

"Hey, has anyone seen Kuroko?" the coach asked the rest of her team during training. They all stopped what they were doing, glancing around they noticed sure enough Kuroko wasn't around.

"Kagami what are you doing?" Hyuga asked after noticing him on the phone.

"How is he Seijuro?" he asked over the phone.

_Ah...well can you get over here as soon as you can? He's having those nightmares again._ Akashi responded.

"I'll see what I can do. Did he keep you up all night?"he asked.

"No way...Kagami are you talking to Akashi?" Koganei voiced.

Kagami simply nodded then hung up the phone, "I was, why?"

"Who were you both talking about?" Riko asked.

"Kuroko," was his simple response. The rest of the members stood shocked mouths hanging agape, "What?" Kagami asked them.

"YOU KNOW WHERE KUROKO IS?!" they all except one yelled.

"He's sick and staying with Akashi, but he kept him up all night so Akashi wants me to get there as soon as possible so he can have some rest. Is it alright if I can go and help him? He's about ready to go off on Kise and Aomine." Kagami stated simply.

"Um...sure..." Riko commented, "Why are Kise and Aomine there?"

"Their *munch* there *munch* helping with *munch* Kuro-chin" Murasakibara stated still munching on his snacks by the gym doors.

"Hey Kagami, hurry up and change Akashi is gunna end up murdering those two if we don't get there soon." Midorima stated while pushing up his gasses and holding his lucky item of the day.

"Why are you guys here?" Hyuga questioned.

"We were *munch* sent by Aka-chin *munch* to get *munch* Kaga-chin *munch*" Murasakibara responded opening his thrd bag of chips.

"Ready..." Kagami stated his gym bag over his shoulder.

"KAGAMI! Where are you going?!" Riko yelled.

"Ah...sorry but I'm being summoned to help with Kuroko. Goo-" Kagami was interrupted.

"Can we come with you?" Hyuga asked.

"No." Midorima blatantly stated.

"Well why not?" Kogonei asked.

"Because I was the only one being called. Sorry guys I'll keep you updated on how his fever is but for now good bye." Kagami responded walking out the door.

**~30 MINUTES LATER~**

Whimpers could be heard as the three new people came in through the front door. "He's in your room?" Kagami asked, receiving a nod as a response he stated, "Alright, go ahead and get some sleep Seijuro, if its alright with you I might crash here." he stated walking into the living room.

"That's fine Taiga, I'm going to take a nap then head to club. Some of your clothes are in the dryer already from your last time staying here." Akashi responded, glancing around at the stunned expressions he decided to ask, "What?" scowling at the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"No...its just..." Midorima started but stopped when crying could be heard. Kagami already headed towards Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu!" could be heard. Both Aomine and Kise were trying to calm the boy down.

"Tetsuya...its time to wake up..." Kagami called out placing one of his hands on Kuroko's cheeks.

"BASTARD! What do you think your doing?!" Aomine interjected he didn't approve of Kagami touching _his_ Tetsu.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise started, but noticed how Kuroko was simply whimpering now and instantly attached himself to the giant red head. "How did you-?" Kise tried to finish eyes popping out of their sockets still.

Aomine continued scowling at Kagami, "Bastard! what'd you do to Tetsu?!"

"Now I see why Akashi called for him..." Midorima stated his two cents, "But what I don't get is why you?" he asked.

"Ah...maybe thats because we are dating..." Kagami sheepishly stated. The Generations of Miracles instantly paled, he noted this then asked, "What?"

"H-how?" Aomine questioned.

"How what?" Kagami countered getting annoyed.

"How did you manage that?" Kise was the one to ask after noticing Kagami sitting on the edge of the bed holding Kuroko on his lap with Kuroko clinging to him like a lifeline.

"He allowed it..." Kagami answered a bit confused by the question.

"How *munch* come you *munch* call Aka-chin *munch* by his name?" Atushi questioned still eating his snacks.

"Because he asked me to." Kagami started getting highly annoyed with the interrogation.

"How do you know about Kuroko's injuries?" this time is was Midorima who asked.

"Because I told him Midorima-kun, that's why." Kuroko deadpanned.

"WHEN?!" They all questioned at the same time.


	3. The Prince Returns

"You guys are actually quite loud." a monotone voice deadpanned by the doorway.

They all turned to the new voice, "Who are you?" Kise asked.

"Ryo-chan how was your flight?" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ok," was the immediate response after taking in Kuroko's appearance. He had a bandage on the side of his face, he had bandages around his head. His arms were also bandaged, managing to glimpse of his stomach he sighed seeing it also had bandages. "How hurt are you Tet-chan?" he voiced.

"Not that-" Kuroko was cut off.

"Can you please stop speaking like Kurokocchi? Your scaring me." Kise whined.

Ryoma just stared at him, but then went back to Kuroko, "I take it he's your boyfriend?" he nodded over to Kagami who was still sitting there holding his boyfriend. But he then turned to the rest of the Generation of Miracles, "Can you all leave please?" Ryo asked.

"WHY?!" the group responded in unison.

"Seijuro placed me in charge when he's asleep." Ryoma responded his face impassive not showing any sort of emotion.

"Your mask has been completed Ryoma." Kuroko stated. He took in Ryoma's appearance. He was wearing a red undershirt with black skinny jeans that hugged his slender legs perfectly. His cap was black and covered most of his dark green tinted hair. His golden cat-like eyes dulled over the years after the betrayal he went through, "Shall we play a game?" Kuroko questioned.

"Sure. But first things first," he responded then shoved the rest of the Generations out, "Have you told him about your true self?" Ryoma questioned.

Kise perked at the question after being shoved out the door, but before he could speak the door was shut and clicked locked.

"...no..." Kuroko whispered after removing his own mask.

"...you really should have..." Ryoma whispered glancing away from Kuroko and his boyfriend.


	4. Ryoma's Past

"Have you slept at all?" Tetsuya questioned.

"Eh...erm...no..." Ryoma responded eyes full of pain and drowsiness. "Every time I try to...I keep seeing the same scene play over and over again...It started becoming too painful to sleep..." he somewhat whispered.

"Come here Ryoma." Kuroko simply stated holding his arms open. Ryoma responded burying himself into Kuroko's stomach. His fox ears appeared and flattened out against his head.

"Ah!" Kagami shouted, "You have ears!"

"Yes he does, is that a problem?" Kuroko snapped glaring in Kagami's general direction.

"N-no..its not, I was just surprised is all. It's kinda cute, in a way." He responded.

"It is?" Kuroko questioned. Recieving a nod in response he blusehed and allowed his own ears to appear on his head. His own fox ears were a pale blue compared to Ryoma's dark green tinted ears. Although they are of the cat family yet they have fox ears instead of a cats. Their tails match the color of their ears but those are of a cats tail.

The only normal part of their cat genes. A whimper escaped Ryoma's lips, he had had fallen asleep after snuggling close to Kuroko, "Shouldn't we wake him?" Kagami questioned.

"Don't. Let him sleep." Seijuro stated after closing the door to the room and re-locking it.

"How'd you get in here?!" Kagami questioned loudly.

Akashi just glanced at him with a look that simply asked, _are-you-stupid-or-something?_ "He needs his sleep, his parents are worried about him because he hasn't had a proper rest since that day."

Kuroko's eyes widened, "That was a year and a half ago!"

"Eh?" Kagami started, "Then why can't he sleep?" he questioned quietly.

"Simply because he was betrayed in the most painful way possible." Kuroko started.

"He overheard-" Akashi was cut off by Ryoma.

"I overheard my _boyfriend_ talk with the tennis team... -he began tearing up- they...were all faking...being...being my f-friends...as w-w- -his breathing hitched- ...well as my _boyfriend_... -tears were streaming down his face as he spoke- ...here just listen..." Ryoma took out his phone and played the recording that he took that day.

~Ending of Nationals~

_"When can I end my fake relationship with him Tezuka?" the tensai questioned._

_"You could of ended that months ago. It's not like we need him anymore." Tezuka responded._

_"Mou! He's just a cocky first year, besides aren't you two the ones really dating?" Kikamaru questioned._

_"Yes we are~" the tensai purred holding onto the captains arm._

_"But now what do we do? How do we get rid of the brat?" Momo questioned._

_"Don't worry about that Momo, I made sure that he wouldn't be bothering us any longer." Tezuka stated._

_"So you did use that method after all?" Oshi questioned._

~End of phone recording~

"I stopped the recording after that..." Ryoma stated quietly. Tears streaming down his face, but he tried to remain calm.

"Ryoma you really need to sleep..." Seijuro tried to calm the other boy.

"I've tried...I can't get back to sleep..." Ryoma whispered silently.

"You should really listen to your cousin Ryo-chan." A voice stated.

"Ah! Guys..seriously stop picking the locks..." Ryoma snapped glancing away.

"Aww...but we were worried about you!" one person whined.

"Could you please stop gawking like that?" another asked.

"But your PROS!" Kagami shouted.

"So is Ryo-chan~" the first person purred.

"You are?" Seijuro questioned. A nod was given as a response, "Since when?"

"Since the say of Nationals." Ryoma responded.

"But what about tennis?" Kuroko questioned.

"I don't like tennis. I quit after that day. Now I'm known as The Shadow Prince in basketball." Ryoma pouted hiding his eyes with the bangs of his hair.

"THE SHADOW PRINCE?!" the GoM shouted.


End file.
